Who's your MUMMY now?
by Jean Kirkland-Hetalian
Summary: E-mail convo! Will receives a mother's day card from Abigail. The debate is on and Hannibal likes coco puffs cause why not! ((Established Hannigram and Murder!Family. Fluff is assured!))


**HEEY GUYS! I've been a fannibal recently but by the the power of tumblr and a really good Hannibal Forum in Fb; I've done a lot of research regarding the show, the books, and the movies! Plus the really talented actors of our generation and even out parents! **

**Ugh, the series is filled with so much amazingness from the artistic murders to the twisted plot of the famous Dr. Hannibal Lecter.** _((Mads Mikkelsen is such a dear! The real evil in his eye burning bright red. I do like Anthony Hopkin's pure madness but hey this one got class!)) _

**It took me a week to finish season one and try not to barf all of my lunch whenever. Hugh Dancy was adorable! **_((Gosh, are all Brits like that/slapped)) _**His portrayal of special FBI agent Will Graham was effortless and his American accent is suave! I keep awwwing when he took in Winston and his other friends. Gah! I feel so sorry for Will for trying to save others but himself! **

**And I hate Jack Crawford with a burning passion. owo**

**WHAT IS HANNIGRAM? MURDER!FAMILY? WHO IS ABBY?**

** Hannigram is the name of the shipped pair HANNI**bal and Will** GRA**ha**M; if you have watched the series then you must have totally felt the bromance! But I respect other ships such as _Hannibloom and Grambloom. _No bashing of it! Don't be rude~**

**Murder!Family **_((See also Cannibal!family)) _**is**** the given name by the fandom for the trio aka Hannibal, Will, Abigail. **

**Abby is Will's nickname for their adopted daughter Abigail Hobbs. **((according to the following fanfics that I'll be doing anyways))

_**This is my first Hannibal fanfic so please give it a shot!**_

**((Hannibal is not mine but I WISH O^O))**

* * *

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:** Abby just wrote me a mother's day card. I don't know how to react to that.-WGL _

**Kawaiistagknife:** I find that rather amusing, I must admit. -HL

_ **WholetDdogsout1x1:**ON the palm of the nosy librarian a block away.-WGL_

_ **WholetDdogsout1x1:**What on earth are you two doing when I'm gone?!-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:** Entertaining ourselves, Will. Her fascination in blade work is something I am keen to cultivate. -HL

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**Ugh, why couldn't you just help her on a normal paper?-WGL_

_ **WholetDdogsout1x1:**Why the fuck am I the mother anyways?!-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:** Well, I'm certainly not the mother. -HL

**Kawaiistagknife:** Paper is no substitute for skin, and I needed to restock for our dinner party, my love. -HL

_ **WholetDdogsout1x1:**I am in no forsaken's way will be the mother!-WGL_

_ **WholetDdogsout1x1:**Oh so did you restock Abby's art supplies too?-WGL_

_ **WholetDdogsout1x1:**...bet it's going to be delicious.-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:** You are more maternal than I am, I suppose Abigail has simply caught onto that. -HL

**Kawaiistagknife:** Yes, she's incredibly happy. We've been discussing her further education, she may pursue her love in art. Is my cooking not always delicious? -HL

_ **WholetDdogsout1x1:**I should be flattered by that.-WGL_

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**Jesus, is my sarcasm that bad?! It's always been tasty,dear. If I know it wasn't some annoying bitch from least you calmed down with your theatrical exits, my chesapeake ripper.-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:** I should think so. I suppose fatherhood has softened me a little, perhaps I ought to hunt alone once more to rediscover my edge. -HL

_ **WholetDdogsout1x1:**Oh no you don't! You have a family now Dr. Lecter-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:** I do, something I thought I might never have once more. I am so thankful for you,my love. -HL

_ **WholetDdogsout1x1:**for you,I'll do. But I'm still not the mother.-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:** You are most definitely the mother. -HL

**Kawaiistagknife:** You did take my last name, dear one. -HL

_ **WholetDdogsout1x1:**OH COME ON!-WGL_

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**That's-Wh. Piss off-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:** Language, love. -HL

**Kawaiistagknife:** Not that I don't completely adore your name. -HL

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**Fine, I'm sorry. Just not use being finally named as a parent, especially being a mother-WGL_

_ **WholetDdogsout1x1:**Why thank you ever so much Dr. Lecter, I'm flattered-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:** You make a fantastic parent, Will. And a perfect wife. -HL

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**Thanks, you too. I mean, Abby's always perfectly glued next to you since we took her in.-WGL_

_**WholetDdogsout1x1: **Jack send me out...My face went red so thank you,dear-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:** Abigail laughs easier with you, I think it is a sound balance. You set her in a pleasant, relaxed calm. -HL

**Kawaiistagknife:** Not at all, Will. I love how you blush, dear wife. -HL

_ **WholetDdogsout1x1:**You taught her 4 freaking languages while I'm still trying to cope with jack's language. I really don't know how to level my jokes with yours, but Abby is lucky enough to have us, I guess.-WGL_

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**Please stop calling me 'dear wife' not when i'm here. Alana just spotted me a while ago-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:** She picked them up faster than I expected, I am glad that her intelligence is challenged by the both of us. You are responsible for softening us both. The mother. Oh, does it excite you a little? -HL

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**NO comment-WGL_

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**Was that jealousy? Well, I am excited to let her know Abby is doing well in school,coping with her friends. And how wonderful my husband is.-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:** I've just had the most wonderful idea for a gift for my equally, wonderful wife. -HL

**Kawaiistagknife:**Not at all, I think we provide her a balance. And I would not ever wish to do without what you give us both. -HL

_ **WholetDdogsout1x1:**Wow, really?! He must be so lucky. What is it?-WGL_

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**That''s really nice, Hannibal. I do love what I do and who I'm with-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:**Lingerie. -HL

...

_ **WholetDdogsout1x1:**I DID NOT SEE THAT TEX-_

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**I did! You're so sweet Dr. Lecter ;)-BK_

**Kawaiistagknife:**Thank you, Beverly. Will is such a charming wife, it's only fitting that I should reward him. -HL

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**How nice! Did he already tell yo*()UJFV_

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**Oh god, please don't encourage her Hannibal!-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:**Very rude to interrupt my conversation with Beverly. What was she about to say? -HL

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**Not sorry. It was just some stuff..-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:**Such as? -HL

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**Really not important st-_

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**Doyouwannahaveababywithwill?!-BV_

**Kawaiistagknife:**I really would think that's quite important, dear one. -HL

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**Ikr!? John Hopkin's hospital has this genetic mutation for couples like you to have a baby! Imagine Will having a huge lum_  
_You agree with her?-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:**I think it is something we ought to discuss in some detail, my love. Not that I am hesitant. It is a rather attractive proposal. -HL

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**Finally,Bev left-WGL_

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**Me either. But I am scared. I want to, I don't know if you but yeah..-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:**I adore her enthusiasm, and her friendship she has with you, Will.

**Kawaiistagknife:**Do you think you would be comfortable with the treatment, and the ensuing pregnancy? -HL

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**Is that she still isn't in your rolodex? I don't know, man-hormones remember? But I'm willing to..if you want to-If it's alright with you and all-even Abby would be mad or..do you?-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:**Beverley is not rude, so much as she is...forward. And you are fond of her. -HL

**Kawaiistagknife:**I think Abigail may find this difficult, but she is growing up. She will soon be pursuing her own life, in a fruitful way, I'm sure. Perhaps at first she may be distressed, but she has a big heart. -HL

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**Very fruitful I'm sure.-WGL_

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**What about you?-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:**I would love to. Much of me would be very pleased in nurturing you through your pregnancy, and raising our child together. -HL

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**Feeding me with the rude?-WGL_

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**I'm sorry if I didn't tell you sooner.-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:**My care for you extends a little beyond feeding you, my love. -HL

**Kawaiistagknife:**No, it is a big decision. I understand, though I hope it was not out of fear that you did not tell me. -HL

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**Of course. I should know best especially coming from you. __Embarrassment I suppose. I thought you'd ridicule the thought of having a baby with a man...-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:**Have I ever ridiculed any notion you have presented to me thus far? -HL

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**Besides the box of cheerios, not at all.-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:**I was warranted in my ridicule. -HL

**Kawaiistagknife:**I love you, Will, but I do not love your choice in cereals and snacks. -HL

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**Love you too It's just cereals,Hannibal. Not the end of the world or your beloved kitchen-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:**Cheerios. -HL

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**I don't see what's wrong, dear.-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:**We will not be feeding our child cheerios, frosted flakes, or heaven forbid, Trix. -HL

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**I loved that when I was a kid. You have to spoil the kid somehow. Just wait til he ..or she calls you pops-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:**'Mummy'. -HL

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**'Old man'..even now.-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:**Careful, dear Will. -HL

**Kawaiistagknife:**I do have one weakness, I suppose. That chocolate cereal. Coco puffs. -HL

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**Do I get punished for that? Oh my god there's a kid in you! And a sweet tooth,even behind those canines,dear?-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:**Perhaps you'll have to wait to see. Though, seeing you in what I've bought may satiate me. -HL

**Kawaiistagknife:**Hush. It's a ridiculous name. 'coco puffs'. -HL

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**You really fucking bought me girly panties?! -WGL_

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**You were and STILL a puffer! That's really..cute-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:**You're going to look great, my love. -HL

**Kawaiistagknife:**A what. -HL

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**I am not wearing a lacey-pink for god knows what!-WGL_

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**That's what my dad called cereal dorks for 'coco puffs'. But it sounds like a girl scout troupe,doesn't it?!-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:**It's black lace. -HL

**Kawaiistagknife:**It sounds like something incredibly not me. As was the word 'cute'. I simply like the chocolate crunch, I find it very agreeable. -HL

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**...NO-WGL_

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**So does a lot of kids. It does sound like you know, puffer-scout Hanni-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:**You're wearing the black lace. -HL

**Kawaiistagknife:**I am going to train our child to call you 'mummy' consistently. -HL

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**I do love you,dear. But right now I am going to gut that black laced whatever like my fish.-WGL_

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**You wouldn't dare,old man.-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:**Then I suppose we'll have a little fight on our hands. I wonder who might win. -HL

**Kawaiistagknife:**Such a darling little mummy. -HL

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**How modest of you, of course it'll be me,dear.-WGL_

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**I'm 5'9! technically not little-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:**An insurmountable beast. -HL

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**Such sarcasm,Dr. Lecter-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:**I tremble at the thought of fighting you, my love. -HL

**Kawaiistagknife:**How might I defeat such a monster? -HL

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**Jesus, fairytales and naration doesn't suit you,dear.-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:**I'll work on that. I'd like to read some original Grimm tales for our child. -HL

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**Original grimm? Like where snow white let the queen wear those shoes and danced til she died?!-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:**Our child will have a marvellous sense of dramatic irony. -HL

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**I'm sure he will. I know someone very well for it.-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:**Or she. I wonder if our child will have your hair. -HL

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**That'd be too wild to tame! Even with your help.-WGL_

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**You want a she or he? Hope he has your eyes and maybe even that silver tongue of yours-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:**It would be adorable. -HL  
**Kawaiistagknife:**I would be fond of either, Will. -HL

_**WholetDdogsout1x1:**Good,cause I wanted to have both if that was possible.-WGL_

**Kawaiistagknife:**There's only one way to find out, love. Wear it-HL

___**WholetDdogsout1x1:**_NO-WGL

* * *

**AAAND THAT'S THAT.. ((Ugh, the fluff killed me XD))  
**

**How was it? I'd like to hear from you guys!**

A LITTLE NOTE:

I do not regret making Hannibal's username or Wills ^^

No, I think it's not yet possible for a man to be impregnated ((welcome to fanfics! owo))

Puffer= my dad just calls my sister that cause she likes the cereal. But I don't know if that's official or something.

Yes, in the original Brother's Grimm story of Snow White; she made her step-mother dance until she died.

HANNIBAL MAKES THE FIRST MOVE, YEA!


End file.
